gtafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dimitri Rascalov
Dimitri Rascalov is een karakter uit het GTA IV Era, en verschijnt in Grand Theft Auto IV. Dimitri was geboren in Rusland en leerde daar Mikhail Faustin kennen. Zij werden ook snel vrienden en zagen elkaar als broers, en voor hun broederschap lieten ze later ook tattoeages op hun handen zetten. Zij vochten samen in de Koude Oorlog en zaten ook samen in de gevangenis. Na een tijdje creeërde Mikhail een mafia familie, de Faustin Family, en bracht die met hem mee naar Liberty City, waarin Dimitri een plaats recht onder Mikhail kreeg als zijn rechterhand. Na een tijdje raakte Mikhail aan de drugs en zijn humeur veranderde drastisch, en begon te schreeuwen tegen Dimitri en Mikhail's vrouw Ilyena. Dit leidde er ook naar dat Mikhail mensen liet vermoorden voor nauwelijks geen enkele rede, wat Dimitri gek maakte. Mikhail en Dimitri kwamen erachter dat een lid van de Familie, Vladimir Glebov, was vermoord door Niko Bellic. Zij lieten Andrei Utraniyev Niko en zijn neef Roman naar Mikhail's kelder brengen om daar te ondervragen. Niko's uitspraken lieten Mikhail Andrei vermoorden, omdat hij "hem aankeek ofdat hij een stuk stront was". Op verzoek van Nico haalde ze de prop uit roman's mond en begon te schreeuwen als een gek daarom schooten ze hem in zijn buik. Niko moest daarna een busje opzoeken vol met tv's, die van Konstantin Petrovic bleek te zijn, leider van een andere Russische mafiya familie. Toen gaf Mikhail het bevel dat Dimitri en Niko naar Joseph Kaplan moesten gaan omdat Joseph pornografische films maakte met hulp van Mikhail, maar had Mikhail geen geld gegeven. Joseph's medewerker Brett werd in zijn been geschoten als waarschuwing. Daarna liet hij Niko naar een wapenwinkel in Schottler reiden en daar een wapen op Mikhail's naam kopen. Mikhail kwam er toen achter dat er een rat in zijn organisatie was en verdacht Konstantin's zoon Leonid. Hij stuurde Niko er al meteen op uit om Leonid te vermoorden. Dimitri waarschuwde Mikhail dat dit geen goed idee was en dat Konstantin veel machtiger was dan Mikhail. Mikhail veranderde zijn gedachte niet en Leonid werd vermoord. De Faustin Family en Petrovic Family waren nu vijanden. Mikhail gaf hier nauwelijks iets om en gaf Niko het bevel om een garage van de Petrovic Family op te blazen door een truck met explosieven in de garage te plaatsen. Hierna stuurde Dimitri een sms'je naar Niko om naar hem toe te komen op de boulevard in Hove Beach. Dimitri vertelde tegen Niko dat hij een deal met Konstantin had weten te regelen. Als Niko Mikhail zou vermoorden gingen ze allebei vrijuit en ze kregen er ook geld voor. Niko vermoorde Fuastin, waarbij Dimitri leider werd van de Faustin Family, en Dimitri liet Niko weten dat hij het geld had en dat hij hem moest ontmoeten in een warenhuis in East Hook. Niko's vriend Little Jacob hoorde dat Niko in contact was met Dimitri en vertrouwde Dimitri niet en sprak af met Niko voor het warenhuis. Toen Niko naar binnen ging liet Dimitri zien dat hij niets met Niko te maken wilde hebben en dat hij nu vrienden was met Niko's vorige baas, Rodislav Bulgarin, die beweerde dat Niko hem geld schuldig was. Niko werd aangevallen door Dimitri's mannen, maar die bleken geen partij voor Niko en Jacob. Dimitri en Rodislav vluchtten. Dimitri liet daarna het huis van Roman en zijn taxibedrijf in de fik steken door twee mannen. Niko en Roman moestten vluchten naar Bohan. Dimitri stuurde zijn mannen naar het huis van Ashley Butler, die Dimitri geld schuldig was. Ashley belde haar ex-vriendje Johnny Klebitz op om naar haar toe te komen, omdat de mannen iets vroegen wat zij niet kon doen. Het bleek dat Ashley heel erg in schuld was en dat zij die kon betalen door Roman te ontvoeren. Roman was makkelijk te traceren omdat hij in de club van een van Dimitri's contacten zijn geld weg gokte. Johnny en zijn vriend Malc ontvoerden Roman en brachtten hem naar een warenhuis in Bohan. Roman's vriendin Mallorie vond het al vreemd dat hij niet thuis was gekomen en kwam erachter dat hij was ontvoerd. Zij vertelde dit aan Niko, die Roman uit het warenhuis wist te redden en hem weer thuis te brengen. Dimitri belde Niko op dat hij teleurgesteld was om zijn lichaam niet tussen de anderen te vinden. Roman kocht daarna een appartement in Algonquin om aan Dimitri te ontsnappen. Niko en Roman bleken daarna onvindbaar voor Dimitri en focuste zich daarna op andere zaken. Hij belde Niko nog wel een keer op om te vragen of hij niet meer samen wilde werken met hem, wat Niko niet wilde. Na een lange tijd gingen Niko en Patrick McReary naar een deal met Anthony Prince om de gekidnapte Gracie Ancelotti te ruilen voor Anthony's diamanten. Voordat Niko en Patrick de diamanten konden oprapen werden deze afgepakt door een van Rodislav's mannen, en Rodislav beweerde dat de diamanten van hem waren. Na een shoot-out tussen Niko en Patrick en Rodislav's mannen had een van de mannen de diamanten nog vast. Hij zag in dat aan wie hij de diamanten ook gaf, hij sowieso dood was en gooide de diamanten vanaf een hoogte naar beneden, die op een cementwagen vielen. Dimitri belde Niko hierna weer op om te zeggen dat hij teleurgesteld was hem niet dood te vinden. Dimitri bleek daarna met Pegorino Family Don James Pegorino samen te werken, die ook met Niko samenwerkte. James vertelde Niko dat hij naar een deal met Dimitri moest gaan, maar Niko wilde dit in eerst instantie niet en moest hier nog over denken. Niko had de keuze de deal te doen of Dimitri te vermoorden. Als Niko de deal had gedaan zou hij erachter komen dat hij het geld nog moest stelen van een groep mensen samen met Niko's vriend en James's rechterhand Phil Bell, die Dimitri ook niet vertrouwde. Na dit te hebben gedaan, zou Roman gaan trouwen. Wanneer Niko aan het einde zou staan, kwam Sergei, lid van de Faustin Family naar hem toe om hem te vermoorden voor Dimitri. Hij zou echter misschieten en Roman raken. Niko zou daarna Dimitri en James opzoeken in een oud casino in Noord-Alderney. Wanneer Niko in het warenhuis zou komen zou hij Dimitri James zien doodschieten en horen zeggen dat hij "de victorie niet wilde delen". Niko volgde Dimitri daarna naar Hapiness Island, waar Dimitri zou sterven voor het Statue of Hapiness. Als Niko niet de deal zou doen en Dimitri op zou zoeken, zou hij naar de Platypus gaan, de boot waar hij mee in Liberty City kwam. De boot zou vol zitten met Dimitri's mannen en Niko moest zich een weg naar naar boven werken, waar hij een hendel overhaalde om onderin de boot te kunnen komen. Daar zou Dimitri uiteindelijk werden vermoord door Niko. de:Dimitri Rascalov en:Dimitri Rascalov es:Dimitri Rascalov fi:Dimitri Rascalov fr:Dimitri Rascalov hu:Dimitri Rascalov pl:Dimitri Rascalov pt:Dimitri Rascalov ru:Дмитрий Раскалов sv:Dimitri Rascalov vi:Dimitri Rascalov Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri